


Lie to Me

by miss_minnelli



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, accidental lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Crowley has been lying to Aziraphale for weeks, but there has to be a reasonable explanation, right?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Verb Roulette





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Verb Roulette challenge in the Go-Events server and it turned out to be a big help in getting me out of a writing slump, so you thank you for that! 
> 
> My verb, if it isn't obvious already, was to lie, and this is what I came up with!

Aziraphale had everything he wanted. He really did, and he should have been happy. He had a dream-like demon husband, a quaint cottage in the South Downs, and he had a kitten named, to Crowley's deep dismay, Baby. He had a group of friends in the little town they'd settled in who met him for lunch twice a week. (They were four little old ladies who were just dying to know how Aziraphale kept away the wrinkles, because _oh he had to be getting up there didn't he dearie_ , and _wouldn't he share his skin care routine_?) 

But Aziraphale wasn't happy, and it was due to the confusing behavior of the first person on the aforementioned list. 

About six months after he and Crowley had packed up and sold the bookshop and moved out to the country, Crowley had started disappearing several evenings a week and was missing almost all of every Saturday as well. 

Perhaps this would have been alright, if Crowley had the decency to tell Aziraphale where he was going. Of course, he was a free demon, but marrying someone in front of all your closest human friends gave that person the right to have some sort of idea where their spouse was going all of the time. And Crowley didn't even bother covering his tracks when he lied, either. It was careless lies like, "Oh, I went by Anathema's house today to see about a demonic presence she'd noticed," but when Aziraphale called Anathema check up on her the next day, she somehow had no memory of seeing _his_ demon around her cottage at all.

He couldn't pretend that this didn't hurt. It ached, in fact, the thought that Crowley had somewhere to be that was more important than with him, or at least that was so much more important than him that he didn't even feel the need to inform Aziraphale. 

So, one night, after Crowley had spent the night out "collecting wildflowers to plant behind the cottage," Aziraphale confronted him about it. 

Crowley walked in the door and slumped down at the kitchen table next to Aziraphale and sighed. "Agh, big night. Lots of. . . what did I say? Flowers? Yeah, picked loads of flowers."

"And where might those flowers be, dear?" asked Aziraphale carefully. 

"Uhhhh, well, you see. I left them outside."

Aziraphale rose from the table. "Oh, well I'm dying to see them, let's go have a look, shall we?"

Crowley stood up quickly and banged the table with his knees. "No, no, you don't want to go out there, angel. Cold. So cold."

"Crowley, it is June tenth; it is not cold. Wherever you were tonight, I cannot _believe_ you didn't have the decency to even pick up a few flowers on your way back to back up your lies." Aziraphale was properly angry now, breathing hard and even sweating a bit on his brow. 

Crowley crumpled back into his chair. "Dammit. I've been trying to keep this a secret angel, but it's been taking too long." When he saw the alarmed look on Aziraphale's face, he continued, "It's nothing bad, I promise. In fact, it's a good thing, a surprise for you, but I'm terrible with secrets, I just seem to suspicious. In my nature."

Aziraphale had to laugh at that. "I'm pretty sure demons aren't supposed to seem suspicious, but I suppose you've never been a model demon."

"You've got me there, angel. Listen, just give me one more week of secrets, and I promise I'll explain everything."

Aziraphale agreed, and exactly one week later, he was delighted to discover that Crowley had purchased a bookshop in their new, small town and had been at book auctions nearly every time he was missing, picking out books he thought Aziraphale would like. 

"I know you miss your old bookshop, and this way, you can keep your important books here in the cottage and actually do business with the books I purchased for you!" 

Aziraphale hugged his husband tightly, but thought to himself that he would likely have a hard time parting with any book Crowley had purchased for him. After all, books were meant to be kept to oneself, not sold willy nilly.


End file.
